


Hände weg von unserem Bösewicht!

by DaintyCrow



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Fantastic Four fangen Loki, und die Avengers sind nicht gut darauf zu sprechen, wenn irgendwer außer ihnen ihren Bösewicht berührt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hände weg von unserem Bösewicht!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands Off Our Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539853) by [ParkerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark). 



> Die Story betreffende Reviews werden übersetzt und an den Originalautoren weitergeleitet.

Tony knurrte, als er Loki unter dem vertrauten leuchtenden Netz gefangen sah und stapfte wütend auf Reed Richards zu, stieß ihm gegen die Brust.

„Das glaube nicht, du Wichser, du gibst ihn zurück!“

Der Rest der Fantastic Four rückte beiseite, runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon redest du, Star-“

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als ein Pfeil sich zwischen Johnny Storms Beine bohrte und eine bekannte grüne Gestalt mit einem Attentäter auf jeder Schulter erschien, Steve und Thor landeten schnell hinter ihnen.

„Loki gehört uns. Ihr habt Doom.“

„Er ist ein Bösewicht-“

„Er gehört uns!“ „Nehmt nicht meine Sachen!“ ertönten die Stimmen von Tony und Clint zeitgleich, und Steve trat vor, das Schild hinter seinem Rücken verstaut. „Mister Richards. Ich glaube, dass sie in der Regel einen 'Doctor Doom' jagen, richtig? Ich muss sie bitten, Loki freizulassen, bitte.“ Er lächelte und Johnny und Sue mussten errötend wegsehen.

Richards runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein. Ich werde ihn ins Andersweltgefängnis-“

Donner grollte am Himmel und der Einschlag eines Blitzes schnitt ihm seine Worte ab.

„Wir haben freundlich und mit Höflichkeit gesprochen, Sterblicher. Du wirst meinen Bruder freilassen, du wirst es jetzt tun, oder ich werde Wut auf dich und deine Teammitglieder niederregnen lassen.“ polterte Thor, richtete Mjolnir auf Reed Richards, und Sue ging auf ihren Mann zu.

„Reed, lass … ihn einfach gehen.“ murmelte sie und Johnny nickte zustimmend, das Ding sah schnaubend weg.

„ … Nein. Er ist ein Bösewicht.“ sagte Reed Richards schließlich, und trat dann zurück, als alle Avengers Kampfhaltung annahmen, sich selbst auf die Fantastic Four richtend.

„Wir werden angreifen, wenn ihr uns zwing. Die ganze Kraft von SHIELD, die Avengers und Asgard werden auf euch niederstürzen.“ sagte Thor knurrend.

Letztendlich trat Reed einen Schritt zurück und zog von irgendwo eine Fernbedienung hervor, drückte auf einen Knopf und Loki stand zitternd und seiner Energie beraubt, von was auch immer Reed auf ihn angewandt hatte.

Thor ging zu ihm hinüber, stützte ihn, und die anderen entspannten sich geringfügig, während Thor einmal nickte. Tony sah zu Reed Richards und knurrte.

„Bleibt bei euren eigenen Bösewichten!“ bellte er und dann waren sie weg, zurück nach wo auch immer sie gewesen waren, bevor sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Loki gefangen genommen worden war.


End file.
